Lentes sucios
by Miss Wong
Summary: Los lentes de Hanji siempre se ensucian y Levi, como fiel maniático de la limpieza, se ofrece a limpiarlos. Pero Erwin y Mike saben que dicha amabilidad solo es una pobre excusa para admirar sus bonitos y brillantes ojos. Levihan. Viñeta.


**Disclaimer:** Todo es propiedad de Hajime Isayama, y de su horrenda forma de dibujar XD  
><strong>Summary: <strong>Los lentes de Hanji siempre se ensucian y Levi, como fiel maniático de la limpieza, se ofrece a limpiarlos. Pero Erwin y Mike saben que dicha amabilidad solo es una pobre excusa para admirar sus bonitos y brillantes ojos. Levihan. Viñeta.

* * *

><p><strong>Lentes sucios.<strong>

_**—o—**_

Aquello fue demasiado para Levi.

—Ah, maldita sea, dame eso... —ordenó. Se acercó peligrosamente a Hanji y le arrebató los lentes con brusquedad.

Ésta jadeó, pestañeando sorprendida.

—¡Oye! —se quejó, dejando sus papeles sobre una mesa junto a la tienda que habían montado horas antes, a las afueras de las murallas—. ¿Qué hac-

—Te los voy a limpiar —respondió Levi, inexpresivo, mientras tomaba un pañuelo que cargaba consigo en los bolsillos de sus pantalones—. Están mugrientos.

Hanji hizo una mueca de fastidio, suspirando dramáticamente. Apreciaba a Levi a pesar de su mal humor, su cara de llama apestosa y su baja estatura, pero si había algo que Hanij no soportaba de su compañero era su manía obsesiva con respecto a la limpieza. Cualquier mancha o suciedad que encontrara a pocos metros de distancia tenía que ser ejecutada de inmediato. Hanji no estaba segura si Levi luchaba contra los titanes o contra la suciedad misma.

—¿Huh? ¿De nuevo? Rayos…

—Te estoy haciendo un favor —replicó su compañero, concentrado en su labor—. Desde aquí puedo ver lo sucios que están. Joder, pero que antihigiénica eres…

—¡Pero los limpiaste hace dos días! —se quejó, pero Levi no respondió. Ella suspiró, frustrada—. Oye, no es que no lo aprecie, de verdad… es solo que estoy muy ocupada con una increíble investigación que estoy llevando a cabo y… ¡no me mires así! Tengo que regresar para… ah, maldita sea, Levi, ¿estás escuchándome?

Él encaró una ceja, como si estuviera observando a un bicho raro.

—Sí, claro. Ya terminé.

Un gran peso se desvaneció de los hombros de Hanji.

—Ah, ¡al fin! Oye, ¿qué hac-

Levi se acercó a ella para colocarle los lentes con algo de torpeza, necesitaba unos nuevos, eran demasiado pequeños para el exagerado tamaño de su cabeza.

—Eh, Levi… —Hanji frunció el ceño, confundida—. Me los puedo poner yo misma, ¿sabes? Eh, ¡Levi! ¿Qué sucede?

El soldado más fuerte de la humanidad hizo una mueca, frunció el ceño y se quedó mirándola fijo por unos segundos.

_Maldición._

Negó con la cabeza, solemne, y le quitó los lentes de nuevo.

—Aún están sucios, me faltó una parte. Lo haré de nuevo —respondió, tomando su pañuelo y limpiando los lentes nuevamente.

Hanji llorisqueó, frustrada.

—¡Oh, vamos! ¡Pero qué molesto eres!

* * *

><p>Erwin, al otro lado del campo, encaró una ceja mientras bebía una taza de té.<p>

—¿Levi está dando excusas tontas otra vez para mirar los ojos de Hanji? —preguntó, consternado.

A su lado, Mike resopló.

—Sí. Es penoso. Pero tratar de que esos dos se den cuenta de que se atraen es como tratar de atrapar a una cabra de montaña asustada —volvió a resoplar—. Creo que los voy a forzar a confesar su atracción de una vez por todas y terminar con esto de una buena vez.

Erwin frunció el ceño, dejando descansar su mano cálidamente sobre el hombro de su compañero y amigo.

—No, por favor.

Mike frunció el ceño. ¿Qué demonios sucedía con él?

—¿Erwin?

El comandante suspiró.

—Observarlos luchar de esa manera con sus sentimientos es lo más cercano a un entretenimiento que he tenido en toda mi vida…

* * *

><p><strong>LOLOLOLOLOL. Vi esto en un fanart y no me resistí a escribirlo. Me encantan estos dos xD -salta-. Y no se por qué nunca puedo escribir algo dramático sobre ellos, siempre tiene que haber un poco de humor entremezclado. <strong>

**Sooooou, ¿les gustó? Espero que sí :) ¿merezco algun review?**

**¡Besotes, hasta la próxima!**

_**—Mel.**_


End file.
